


白色马蹄莲和橙色郁金香

by Erynithil



Series: 星光灿烂 [3]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erynithil/pseuds/Erynithil
Summary: 当年法伦海特救下的幼校勤务兵，在费沙的公墓向昔日长官献花时，遇上前法伦海特舰队指挥官、现黑色枪骑兵司令官的荷夫麦斯特。





	白色马蹄莲和橙色郁金香

**Author's Note:**

> 算是尝试解释回廊之战吧……

新帝国历28年4月30日，我来到帝国烈士墓园，在法伦海特元帅的墓碑前献上一束白色马蹄莲。

这只是一个墓碑而已，真要祭奠，应该去伊谢尔伦回廊。然而我不能回忆阿斯格里姆爆炸的白光，那种痛令我无法呼吸。

这时有人走过来，在墓碑前放下一束白色马蹄莲，一束橙色郁金香。

我转身一看，立刻恭敬地站直敬礼，“早上好！荷夫麦斯特一级上将阁下！”

荷夫麦斯特阁下看了一眼我的名牌，上下打量着我，“少将，我应该见过你的……对了！你就是那个孩子！”

我的眼睛湿润了，“是的，阁下！下官在幼校实习年，担任法伦海特元帅的勤务兵。”

“时间过得真快，你也是将官了。今天算是幸运，竟然偶遇故人。要不要去附近坐坐，聊一聊？”

“下官欣然从命。”

我们乘车来到墓园附近的一个安静的酒吧间，坐下点了酒饮。

我简述了一下自己的经历。“当年生还后，我回到幼年军校完成学业。毕业后在帝国本土的边境星球工作。后来从事战舰防御系统设计，才有机会出差到新首都。能恰好在法伦海特元帅的忌日到这里祭奠，还是第一次。”

“我每年都来。”荷夫麦斯特说，“最初几年，元帅墓前总是堆满白色的鲜花。到后来就越来越少了，记得他的人越来越少了。”

“认识元帅的人都知道他喜欢白色的花。那束橙色郁金香，是为了毕典菲尔德元帅吧？”我相信自己的猜测，只是想确认一下。

“是的。”荷夫麦斯特点点头，神色中毫无吃惊。“所以，元帅的临终遗言，你是有所隐瞒的，对吗？”

我点点头，“是，也不是。给皇帝汇报的时候，我确实删除了涉及毕典菲尔德元帅的部份。”

“当阿斯格里姆被敌军击中时，我正好在休息室为长官准备餐饮。我赶紧跑回舰桥，那里已经是人间地狱。我越过火焰冲到法伦海特元帅身旁，发现他身受重伤，便呼叫军医。但通讯系统已经失效，无人回应，我绝望地哭起来。

“法伦海特元帅听到我的哭声，抬起头看着我，生气地责备：‘你干什么！还不赶快逃走？赶快逃走吧！要是被人家说阿达尔贝尔特·冯·法伦海特战死的时候，还要带个小孩子做伴，那我上瓦尔哈拉以后，就很没光彩了！’

“长官的命令，我不能不从，但又不甘心就么走，就问：‘阁下您有什么东西或是什么话需要我带回给皇帝、带给毕典菲尔德一级上将？就算拼上一命，我一定送到！’

“那时我也是幼稚，不知道他的生命只剩最后一次呼吸，他根本没有时间，‘我知道了，就给你一个遗物……就是你的生命。活着回去见皇帝吧！不要死啊！好吗？……’他的声音迅速地消失了。

“我向他行了最后的军礼，转身跑向舰桥附近的逃生艇站。我在逃生舰的舷窗看见阿斯格里姆爆炸的强光。那一刻，我深切地体会到，我的生命是法伦海特元帅救下的，如果他不是那样严厉地敦促我逃生，我一定会守着他，陪伴他一起上瓦尔哈拉。”

荷夫麦斯特也落泪了。“因为法伦海特元帅的死，我一直记恨毕典菲尔德元帅，不时地刺伤他。直到九年前，我才知道毕典菲尔德元帅为此一生痛苦。”

“知情人很少。之前我从未跟任何人提及他们的事。”作为一名侍卫勤务兵，对长官的私生活不可能一无所知。

有一次我要赶回学校，就比平时提前了半小时给法伦海特送早餐，结果一进门就看见两位长官在玄关处像恋人那样拥吻道别。我吓傻了，毕典菲尔德从我身旁走过，开玩笑似地轻拍我的头，“米夏埃尔，今天你早到了。”法伦海特只是将食指放在唇上，做个保密的手势。

不止一次，我和在毕典菲尔德那里当勤务兵的同学联系，或是送回他们遗留在对方公寓的物品，或是交换不同尺码的军服——他们的军服规格相差一码，但他们也能换着穿。我们两个恪守保密誓言，交换物品时也绝不说一句多余的话。

我曾经撞见过两位长官在床上激烈做爱。卧室门没有关，不是我的错。那极致色情的场面、两位人间战神的身躯之美和性感魅力，给年少的我带来很久都不能消除的心理阴影。在那之后相当长一段时间，我都为自己的性倾向而困惑，直到后来爱上一位同龄女孩才释然。

“有时我想，如果他们只是单纯的同僚关系，回廊之战会不会是另一个结果？”我忍不住说出长期纠结于心的困惑。

“就我对法伦海特元帅的了解，结果还是一样的。元帅一定算计过：黑色枪骑兵舰队整体速度更快，先行撤退成功率高，也给稍后撤退的法伦海特舰队留出加速空间。若非阿斯格里姆殿后，以其超强的火力作掩护，两支舰队都会全军覆没的。”荷夫麦斯特阁下说。

“我明白了，感谢阁下为下官解惑。今天真的很高兴见到长官。”我再次起身敬礼。

“我也高兴见到你。如果有一天我不能再来，希望你能继续替我向元帅致敬。”

“下官谨记于心。”我会记住，白色马蹄莲和橙色郁金香。


End file.
